Guanlong
| image = GuanlongInfobox.jpg|thumb | image_caption = An artist's illustration of Guanlong wucaii | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | clade1 = Dinosauria | ordo = Saurischia | subordo = Theropoda | superfamilia = †Tyrannosauroidea | familia = †Proceratosauridae | genus = †''Guanlong'' | genus_authority = Xu et al., 2006 | species = †''G. wucaii'' | binomial = Guanlong wucaii | binomial_authority = Xu et al., 2006 }} Guanlong (meaning: Crowned Dragon) is a genus of extinct proceratosaurid tyrannosauroid from the Late Jurassic of China. The taxon was first described in 2006 by Xu et al., who found it to represent a new taxon related to Tyrannosaurus. The name is derived from Chinese; when translated to English, it means something like "crowned dragon of the five colored gems". Two individuals are currently known, a partially complete adult and a nearly complete juvenile. These specimens come from the Oxfordian period, of the Chinese Shishugou Formation. Description About 3 m (9.8 ft),Holtz, Thomas R. Jr. (2008) Dinosaurs: The Most Complete, Up-to-Date Encyclopedia for Dinosaur Lovers of All Ages Supplementary Information its fossils were found in the Shishugou Formation dating to about 160 million years ago, in the Oxfordian stage of the Late Jurassic period, 92 million years before its well-known relative Tyrannosaurus. This bipedal saurischian theropod shared many traits with its descendants, and also had some unusual ones, like a large crest on its head. Unlike later tyrannosaurs, Guanlong had three long fingers on its hands. Aside from its distinctive crest, it would have resembled its close relative Dilong, and like Dilong may have had a coat of primitive feathers. Discovery Guanlong was discovered in the Dzungaria area of China by a joint expedition by scientists from the Institute of Vertebrate Paleontology and Paleoanthropology and George Washington University, and named by Xu Xing and others in 2006. Guanlong comes from the Chinese words for "crown" and "dragon", referring to the crest. The specific epithet (五彩冠龙), wucaii (Hanyu Pinyin: wŭcái), means "five colours" and refers to the colours of rock of the Wucaiwan, the multi-hued badlands where the creature was found. At present, Guanlong is known from two specimens. The holotype (IVPP V14531) is a reasonably complete, partially articulated adult skeleton. Another, immature specimen is known from fully articulated and nearly complete remains. The crest on the skull of the immature specimen is notably smaller and restricted to the forward portion of the snout, while the adult has a larger and more extensive crest. The crests of both specimens are thin, delicate structures that likely served as display organs, possibly for events like mating. Classification In a recent study, Guanlong was found to be in a clade with both Proceratosaurus and Kileskus. Together they formed the family Proceratosauridae with a clade containing Sinotyrannus, Juratyrant and Stokesosaurus. }} However, in 2014 another study was published, instead finding Stokesosaurus outside the family, which only included Guanlong, Proceratosaurus, Kileskus and Sinotyrannus. }} Below is the a simplified cladogram of the later analysis, from Fiorillo & Tykoski, 2014. }} }} }} Paleobiology The age of the two individuals were determined using a histological analysis. The adult was shown to have matured at 7 years of age, and died at the age of 12. The juvenile died at 6, and was still growing. As the individuals are different ages, it can be seen some of the changes that happened during growth. In the juvenile, the crest is restricted to the snout, which is proportionally shorter. The orbit is also larger, the hand comparatively larger, the lower leg is longer, the pubic bone has a less expanded end, and other features found in more derived coelurosaurs and tyrannosauroids. Guanlong possessed a cranial crest, which may have been used for display. It is similar to those of Dilophosaurus and Monolophosaurus, and like those it was highly pneumatized. However, it was more delicate than in the other genera, and also proportionately larger and more elaborate. Structures in Dilophosaurus and Monolophosaurus have also been suggested to be for species recognition, but the more gracile crest of Guanlong is more likely for display purposes. In popular culture *A Huge number of Guanlong were featured in the 2009 film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Character designer Peter de Sève stated in a 2009 interview that the dinosaur was chosen as "a twist on a Velociraptor", which is often featured in dinosaur films.Wloszczyna, S. (2009). "'Ice Age' warms up to dinosaurs in third installment." USA Today, 30-JUN-2009. *''Guanlong'' was featured in the National Geographic documentary Dino Death Trap, where the holotype was discussed, as well as its role in the ecosystem and its status as a tyrannosauroid. The same Guanlong model was briefly seen in two other National Geographic Documentaries Bizarre Dinosaurs & Dinomorphosis. *It was also in Jurassic World: The Game as a common carnivore. While it is accurately portrayed with a coat of feathers, it is shown inaccurately to be able to pronate it's hands. *It also appears in Dinosaur Revolution, where a pair of them are seen hunting a Castorocauda & later at night a Volaticotherium. However, both of their hunts fail and, after running off of the back of a Mamenchisaurus, are trapped on an island surrounded by several crocodiles. *Guanlong was featured in "The Mystery of The Feathered Dragons". A pair of Guanlong chase an Anchiornis through the forest and onto a volcanic landscape. Despite catching the Anchiornis, all three dinosaurs die from the poisonous gases emitting from the nearby volcano. Gallery Guanlong/Gallery References External links *Pictures of newly discovered tyrannosaur *(BBC News), "Oldest T. rex relative unveiled" 8 February 2006 *[http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/2008/07/tyrannosaur-trap/gwin-text (National Geographic), "Tyrannosaur Trap" July 2008] Accessed 17 June 2008 Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Apex predators Category:Crested dinosaurs Category:Jurassic dinosaurs Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Saurischia Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:Coelurosaurs Category:Dinosaur Revolution Creatures Category:Extinct animals of China Category:Dinosaurs of China Category:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs creatures Category:Ice Age Creatures Category:How Do Dinosaurs Creatures Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:Taxa named by Xu Xing Category:Fossil taxa described in 2006 Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Small Tyrannosaurids Category:Small Carnivore Category:Small Theropod Category:Pack Animals